


UFO Replies

by panpipe



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae talks to aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UFO Replies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/99205.html#cutid1).

"I met an alien last night," Donghae says when he arrives slightly late for rehearsal. He shrugs, as if this is a perfect explanation for everything.

Because this is Donghae, no one really pays much attention to what he said because 1) it doesn't make any sense, and 2) when has Donghae ever had a normal explanation for anything? Life continues as normal.

 

"The largest crop circle ever recorded in Korea appeared in a field outside of Seoul last night," the newscaster announces gravely. "Many of the locals insist alien contact has been achieved, though scientists have other explanations."

Donghae, Eunhyuk, and Kibum are watching the news on the TV in their dorm room. "That's my friend. I mean, the one they're talking about," Donghae says. "The message--the crop circle--it says he'll be back in two days."

Eunhyuk is more than a little apprehensive--what does Donghae mean by saying that a crop circle is a message from his "friend"--but Kibum doesn't seem worried so he tries to shake it off.

After all, aliens don't exist, and even if they do, he's fairly sure that guy who made the Sixth Sense knows his stuff and all he needs to do is throw a little water on them before making his escape.

He hopes.

 

Eunhyuk stops Donghae on the way to practice three days later. "Where were you last night? You didn't come back to the dorm."

"I told you before, my alien friend stopped by last night. I was showing him around Korea," Donghae says matter-of-factly.

Eunhyuk's not sure how to respond, so instead he asks, "Does water really defeat them? You know, like in that movie?"

Donghae laughs. "No way! They drink more water than I do! They really like flavored water best, though."

Well, Eunhyuk thinks, at least he can still comfort himself with the thought that aliens aren't real.

 _Besides_ , even if they are, he's pretty sure he could just stab them with a kitchen knife. Stabbing tends to work on almost any creature. Not that he knows from personal experience or anything, but you see it in the movies a lot.

So yeah. That's what he'll do. Maybe. Hopefully. Hopefully he'll be around a kitchen knife when he's ultimately abducted because oh my god maybe Donghae really did befriend aliens, maybe aliens _are real_ , what the shit is going on.

 

Later that night, there are news reports that UFOs were spotted yesterday evening, complete with "pictorial evidence".

That's when Eunhyuk decides maybe he's right to be more than a little worried.

 

"Donghae can't really have met an alien," Eeteuk tells Eunhyuk when he voices his fears after their latest Sukira recording. "It's not possible. Aliens don't exist."

"But all the coincidences!" Eunhyuk says, waving his arms wildly in his frustration to be believed. "First the crop circle! Then the UFO sightings! And Donghae has been really strange lately! Stranger than normal! I really think aliens are really communicating with him! What if they want to steal his brain! Or implant some weird sort of alien technology into his body! Donghae is too trusting! They'll dissect him and then there'll be NOTHING LEFT OF HIM OH MY GOD HE'LL JUST DISAPPEAR ONE DAY AND I'LL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO HIM."

Eeteuk still looks entirely too calm. He rolls his eyes. "Why don't you just go with him the next time the alien comes to visit, then, if you're so worried?"

 

So that's how Eunhyuk finds himself waiting in this really creepy field weeks later, in the middle of a really cold winter night. Waiting for a UFO to appear. _An honest to goodness UFO_. He's not sure how this became his life but he blames it all on Eeteuk. And Donghae. But mainly Eeteuk because he's the one that suggested Eunhyuk accompany Donghae the next time he met with the aliens.

And that's when the ship appears, and there are grey--not green--little men stepping out of the space ship and Eunhyuk can't decide how he should feel when, as he's being ushered inside, the alien leading the way says, "Ah, it's the one Donghae-friend always talks about as we probe his brain! He thinks you have a great ass."


End file.
